gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNMA-0001V Regnant
The GNMA-0001V Regnant (aka Regnant) is modeled after the prototype mobile armor GNMA-Y0001 Empruss in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is piloted by Louise Halevy. Technology & Combat Characteristics Mobile Armor Mode In addition to electrified wire grapplers, the Regnant possesses an enhanced GN Field, capable of withstanding a Hyper Burst blast from GN-008 Seravee Gundam. It also possesses a hyper beam weapon similar to the Empruss, but unlike its predecessor, the beam's trajectory path can be curved to effectively shoot down most evasive targets. Mobile Suit Mode Larger than any known mobile suit. Its head looks similar to the Ahead Smultron, but in a fit of irony, underneath the mask is a Gundam-style head. It is made to be a ranged attack suit, slightly similar to the Seravee or Virtue, but with GN Fangs. In addition, its strength allows it to literally smash opposing mobile suits in melee combat. Armaments ;*GN Fangs :The Regnant possesses 10 GN Fangs which resemble clawed fingers when not in use. They are capable of piercing any armor, and are similar in role to the Arche Gundam's Fang units. However; they require periodic recharging to ensure their continued usage. ;*GN Particle Cannon :Similar to the cannon unit installed on the GNMA-Y0001 Empruss, the Regnant's GN Particle cannon is just as powerful, but the beam fired can change direction based on the location of the enemy. There is one cannon located in the front section for mobile armor mode and one located in the chest for mobile suit mode, though both units cannot be used at the same time. ;*Egner Whip :Mounted in sets of four per hand, these cables can wrap around enemy mobile suits and electrocute them. ;*GN Missiles Launchers :The Regnant has a pair of missile launchers in each arm, with 8 missiles per hand. These are capable of dealing similar damage like other GN Missile models to date. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field ;*"Veda-based Operating System" ;*Bit Control System ;*"Beam Bending" System History Based on the prototype mobile armor; Empruss, Innovator leader Ribbons Almark gave the suit to Louise Halevy, his personal pseudo-Innovator, to eradicate Celestial Being. In her first battle, she demonstrates the Regnant's power against the Gundams, as the bending particle beams outclassed them and even caught them off-guard with electric wires. Suddenly, 00 Raiser was able to sever the wires and threw one of its GN Sword IIs at it before shooting the sword, causing damage to the Regnant and forcing the Innovators to retreat. The Regnant's second mission was to accompany Mr. Bushido/Susanowo to the Eclipse colony at L5. There, Louise/Regnant mauled the Gundam Throne Drei until it was destroyed. The Regnant then returned to the A-Laws fleet. Shortly before the final battle between the A-Laws and Celestial Being Louise/Regnant left the fleet alongside Hiling/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa, and Andrei/Ahead to go to the Celestial Being mothership. In its final battle against the 00 Raiser, Louise had Regnant capture the stunned Gundam in a bear hug, holding in place so that the two machines could be struck by three Gaga units. Saji fired missiles at the machines and destroyed two of them but they were still hit by the third, knocking Louise unconscious. The Regnant looked unharmed though, suggesting that it might have just received minor damage. After the Earth Sphere Federation takes over the Celestial Being mothership they discover both the Gaga units and Regnant. Variants ;*GNMA-0001V2 Regnant 2 Picture Gallery gnma-0001v-gnclawmissile.jpg|GN Fangs gnma-0001v-head.jpg|Head gnma-0001v-missilelauncher.jpg|GN Missiles Regnant20090325064619.jpg|Ribbons showing Louise the Regnant Regnant about to crush Drei.jpg|Regnant about to finish off Throne Drei 31744260_th.jpg 31744261 th.jpg Regnant SD Gundam G Generation World.jpg|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation World Notes & Trivia *Regnant's beam bending ability is similar to the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam's ability to bend the beam fired from its "Hresvelgr" plasma induction cannon. References ZcmCJXDsGUgR3ydN.gDCwA.jpg GNMA.jpg|GNMA-0001V Regnant - MS Head External links *GNMA-0001V Regnant on MAHQ.net